


A Good Boy

by Milla_GSD



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU: everybody lives, AU: nobody dies, Choking, Edging, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Apocalypse, No Plot, Plot What Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Sober!Klaus, Some angst, Sub!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla_GSD/pseuds/Milla_GSD
Summary: Klaus and Dave get to spend some quality alone time because it's what they deserve.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been the first fic I've written in six months. Thank you for being my new muse, Klaus.
> 
> This also may or not have been inspired by a Reddit post....

Klaus can feel his back arch off of the bed, but every other sense in him is focused on the hand currently wrapped around his cock. He can barely breathe as each stroke builds in him and he swears he can see stars forming. Every nerve is on fire as he gets closer and closer to finally being able to release it all...

As his climax comes to a head, Klaus feels his breath catch right as the hand stroking him tightens around the base of his cock in a vice. His eyes fly open as he strains against this feeling. Everything is on fire, and yet, he can’t reach the release he is craving.

“No, no, no...” Klaus whimpers, breathing hard and shaking.

“How many?” A voice asks as Klaus trembles, and Klaus’s eyes fly open, latching onto the ones above him. He whimpers again as he breathes heavily. “How many, darling?” The voice asks again, this time more insistent.

“F-four...” Klaus finally squeezes out and he watches as Dave smiles softly above him. He can feel his chest rising and falling, the motions slowly returning to a normal pace while his cock throbs once more, still rock hard. “It was four, you fucking tease.”

Fingers reach up and card through his soft curls as Dave finally releases Klaus’s cock. “You’re doing so good for me,” Dave says gently as Klaus feels himself leaning into Dave’s touch.

“And you’re a dirty bastard,” Klaus breaths out, a smile dancing on his lips. “I guess that’s all my fault though, isn’t it?”

Dave chuckles as he pulls away from Klaus, busying himself with checking the ropes keeping Klaus’s hands tethered above him. “You are the one who has taught me everything I know,” Dave replies.

“You’re not wrong there,” Klaus whispers, unable to take his eyes off of the man above him. Klaus watches Dave as he checks Klaus’s wrists, fussing over the rope wrapped around them.

He almost still can’t believe this is all real, that the are both here together in this room instead of in a tent. Klaus knows he’s staring, but he can’t help it, can’t tear his eyes away from the planes of Dave’s face. The two of them ever finding each other and ending up back here, safe, after everything they had been through...?

A jingle catches Klaus’s attention and he pulls his eyes away from Dave’s face to the chain dangling around his neck. The two tags, stamped with Dave’s name, bring back a world of memories that Klaus fights to shut back out, something it seems he’s had to do all his life at one point or another. Just as everything starts to build up too much, a hand is on his face and the dog tags are replaced with worry filled eyes.

“Where did you go?” Dave asks when Klaus meets his eyes.

Klaus takes a moment to readjust, anchoring himself with Dave’s touch. The memories that threatened to wash over him slowly fade away and he takes a deep breath. “No where I couldn’t come back from,” he finally tells Dave with a smile.

“It’s hard, sometimes, isn’t it? Forgetting everything we’ve gone through?” Dave’s fingers absentmindedly play with Klaus’s hair as he talks. Klaus wishes he could return the gesture, but when he tries to move, his arms jerk and he's reminded of the ropes holding him in place, which only serves to remind him of their current situation.

“Well,” Klaus starts, looking down between them. “Something’s kind of hard right now, actually.” He raises his eyes to look at Dave again as the words hang there.

It doesn’t take long for Dave to crack a smile at Klaus’s words and the two of them burst into giggles. “Yeah, I guess you’re not wrong,” Dave breathes out. Klaus feels his chest catch at the sight of Dave’s smile and he can’t help but vow to find it as often as possible.

“Ready to go again?” Dave asks and Klaus feels something in him break at the thought that someone could actually care for him like this. That someone would actually take the time to do something as simple as check in with him, something he’s never really ever had before...

Taking a deep breath, Klaus stretches up so he can place his lips against Dave’s, releasing a sigh as he does. His eyes flutter close and Klaus swears that time stops as he lets his tongue slide against Dave’s lips. Dave tries to deepen the kiss, but Klaus backs off slightly, his cock throbbing as a reminder to both of them. “I guess you have your answer,” Klaus murmurs.

Dave’s eyes never leave Klaus’s as his hand slides against the slimmer man’s chest, fingers dipping into every crevice they find. Klaus tries to hold Dave’s gaze, but the sensation of Dave’s hand makes him dizzy after being teased for so long. His hand moves further and further down, dancing lightly over the planes of Klaus’s stomach and Klaus fights the urge to squirm at the feeling.

His breathing grows faster and faster, the anticipation of what’s next making his heart pound in his chest. Dave’s second hand brushes lightly against his face, fingertips tracing the lines of Klaus’s cheek which makes Klaus release a stuttered sigh. Klaus strains against the ropes binding him to the bed, wanting so badly to caress the man above him, wanting to hold his face in his hands. The ropes creak gently and Klaus groans, enjoying being tied up, but hating it all at the same time.

“You’ve been such a good boy today.” Klaus shudders at Dave’s words, his voice pitched lower, making Klaus vibrate. “Such a good boy for me...”

The hand against Klaus’s stomach finally moves lower, reaching Klaus’s hard, throbbing cock. “Yes...” Klaus hisses between his teeth, moving into the feeling of being touched again. “Good boy, I’ve been your g-good boy...”

Klaus knows he’s mumbling, but the words keep falling from his lips as Dave’s hand finally starts stroking him again. He throws his head back as far as he can, mouth hanging open in a silent moan. “Do you like this?” Dave says, hand sliding easily over Klaus’s cock. “Enjoying me rubbing you like this?”

Klaus hears the whimper leave his mouth before he can really stop it, but the soft groan he hears above him tells him he should do it again. “I really, really do,” Klaus whines out, hoping he’ll get more from Dave. “Please, I’ve been so good...”

Dave growls in Klaus’s ear and Klaus gasps as the hand that was against his face moves to a nipple, adding a new sensation. Klaus shivers as Dave twists and rolls the bud between his fingers.

“Do you need more?” Dave growls, and Klaus shudders again. The hand against his cock squeezes slightly harder, twisting just right at the end of every upstroke.

“Yes...” Klaus hisses, arching as best as he can into Dave’s touch. His mind grows foggy at the duel sensations and after being pent up for so long, he knows he isn’t going to make it much longer. “Can’t...last...” he pants out, doing his best to warn Dave.

“Well,” Dave whispers, voice once again soft. “If you want more, you’ll have to ask nicely, won’t you?”

Klaus’s eyes fly open, but he isn’t really seeing anything as Dave continues to tease his cock and nipples mercilessly. His thumb is now rubbing over the sensitive head of his cock every chance he has, spreading Klaus’s precome as he does so. “Dave, please...” Klaus says, voice completely blown. “Please, I’ve been so good for you...”

“Mmm, that is true,” Dave says. “You’ve been so good for me so maybe I should do something special for you.”

Klaus whimpers at Dave’s teasing, his mind already thinking of a million “special” things Dave could be doing to him. “Anything, please, just let me...”

“Let you...cum?” Dave fills in when Klaus’s voice drops off into a whine.

Klaus can only nod, his eyes half closed as he feels himself yet again building towards an orgasm, hoping he’ll get to enjoy it this time. Dave’s lips land on his neck and shivers race through his body. It’s too much, he isn’t going to last much longer, but he’s trying so hard...

“Want to be your good boy...” Klaus whimpers over and over.

“And you are,” Dave breaths against his skin. “So good, so very good.” Klaus feels one last kiss against his sensitive skin and then Dave is pulling away from him. Klaus opens his mouth to protest, but before he can say anything, his eyes find Dave’s. “Do you trust me, Klaus?”

Klaus slowly processes the words, his brain having a hard time focusing on anything for too long. The words hit him hard, even though it’s something they’ve talked about before. He doesn’t think he will ever get used to being so...cared for... “Of course,” he finally whispers, unable to say anything else.

Dave gives him a soft smile, and Klaus feels so warm for a moment, before Dave’s hand starts stroking him faster. Klaus’s eyes close once more and his breathing picks up as he grows closer and closer to his release. “Please...” he vaguely hears himself whisper.

He’s about to say it again when his brain registers fingers tracing over his skin. They trace his collarbone, and the lines of his chin, before wrapping their slender selves around his neck. Klaus takes a deep shuddering breath at their gentle touch. “Dave...” Klaus breaths out.

“Klaus,” Dave replies. “Look at me, darling.”

Klaus opens his eyes again, green ones latching on to the beautiful ones above him. The sight alone is enough for him to start losing it, but before he gets the chance, Dave’s fingers start to tighten around his neck.

Klaus feels his heart skip a beat in excitement as his airway starts to constrict. He nods the best he can, encouraging Dave to continue, and arches up into Dave’s touch once again. Dave’s hand stroking his cock goes faster and the hand on his throat tightens again and Klaus knows that this is it. A few more moments, and he’s going to be sailing over the edge.

“Such a good boy...”

Klaus can barely register Dave’s words, can barely keep all of the sensations coursing through him straight anymore.

“So beautiful like this...”

Klaus is so close...so very close....

“Klaus, cum for me darling,”

Those words mixed with a little more encouragement from Dave’s hands are all Klaus needs to finally fall over the edge.

Klaus feels himself shake a part as streaks of cum escape from him, stripping his stomach. Dave’s hand is still on his throat, but Klaus knows he wouldn’t be able to breath either way after being edged for so long. When the high starts to fade, he shivers as air is finally allowed back in his lungs, Dave’s hand still present but no longer choking him. The hand on his cock slows as well, and Klaus feels lighter than he has in a long time.

Fingers run through his hair and he feels himself lean into the touch, still breathing hard. “So good for me,” Dave tells him in such a soft voice. “Such a good boy...”

He knows he’s smiling, knows he looks a mess, but Klaus doesn’t care in the slightest. He has finally found something better than all of the drugs in the world, and he’ll be damned if he let’s anything or anyone take that away from him.


End file.
